A variety of different types of applications require electrical connectors to be connected and disconnected on a regular basis. During this use, the conductive cables which are coupled to these connectors are exposed to a substantial amount of stress and wear and tear. This stress is particularly high adjacent the connection point between the conductive cable and the electrical connector. If the connection point between the conductive cable and the electrical connector becomes loose or frayed, it can effect the performance of the system or device coupled to the electrical connector and can pose a safety hazard.